Memories Becoming Alive Continued
by HoplesslyRomanti
Summary: My continuation of Memories Becoming Alive, originally by CaitlinGeller4Ever. When Olivia's dad gets out of prison, danger and drama will unfold from the band. Shocking illogical events occur. And the band must uncover the true reasons the White family was torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my continuation of Memories Becoming Alive. The original story belongs to CaitlinGeller4Ever and chapters 1 through 16 are on her account. I just felt like it should be continued so...hereit's the continuation.**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Disclaimer 2: This is originally CaitlinGeller4Ever's story. I'm merrily continuing it.**

* * *

Charlie's POV

Stella pulled out of our kiss. I was kinda expecting her to punch me but she didn't. "W-why did y-you do that?" Stella stuttered blushing. Which shocked me. Stella never blushed, and I didn't know she was even capable of stuttering. Only three things were going through my mind.

1) I kissed Stella Yamada.

2) I enjoyed kissing Stella Yamada.

3) the press was going to have a field day.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do, I mean you were looking so beautiful, I-" I started to babble but Stella gave me another gentle peck on the lips. "Stop blabbering Delgado." I nodded. "So does this mean we're like...dating?" I asked. "Well you did just kiss me." She answered smiling. She had a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I backed out of my parking spot and drove towards my house.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah Stell?"

"I need to tell you something I was gonna tell you at your house, but I guess this would be a better time, considering you just kissed me."

"Yeah!" I bet I sounded like a hopeful idiot.

"I have feelings for you. I'm pretty sure I've had them since detention. But it was just you liked Mo and-" she stopped there suddenly.

"And what?"

Stella sighed and I immediately know something is terribly wrong. I turned the corner entering my neighborhood, then I pulled over and looked at her.

"And what Stella."

"It's just Mo is so girly, and smart, and beautiful. And I'm just...me."

Wow. Who knew Stella had such insecurities. Especially considering she was gorgeous, and independent, and could probably get any guy she wanted with a snap of her fingers. "Stella, that's what I like about you. You don't care what people think and your just...Stella. You are smart, I mean look at the revolution you started, I realized I don't like girly girls anyway there overrated, as for being beautiful...Stella Yamada you are gorgeous." She smiled again. "You mean that?" asked. "Never have been more serious in my life." I replied. I restarted the car and pulled up to my house, parking the car in my driveway. I immediately unbuckled my seatbelt. Than leaned over to help Stella with hers. Than I pulled her out of the car. "We have a lot to discuss Stella Yamada."

Olivia's POV

I was curled up under Wen's arm on the couch in Ray's living room watching Ray pace the floor phone in hand. He grumbled curse words under his breath as he got Stella's answering machine yet again. "OKAY STELLA I'VE CALLED YOU EXACTLY 11 TIMES WHERE ARE YOU!" Ray yelled into the phone. "You know she's most likely with Charlie." I said to Ray. He clenched his fists. "That's what I'm WORRIED ABOUT." Ray hissed.

"I swear, if Delgado hurts her..."

Wen scoffed. "Like he could if he tried. Stella could beat him up any day."

Ray considered it. "I meant emotionally."

"She'd beat him up anyway."

"Yeah but considering she almost got killed by a drunk driver with mental issues who happened to be our principal," Ray paused for breath. "She's less of a threat."

I rolled my eyes turning my attention away from the boys' bickering and back to the TV. "BREAKING NEWS" The perky obviously fake blond newscaster with too much makeup yelled into her microphone. Behind her were crowds of people holding posters and signs. "I am in front of the office of Ervasen bath works. It appears there products, known for there artificial watermelon sent, will no longer be available to the public. Behind me angry users are protesting. Why Ervasen suddenly stopped selling there quality products is still a mystery. There is nothing wrong with the and the products they withdrew (shampoo, conditioner, perfume, and bubble bath.) These products were also selling very well. Now let's here what the protesters have to say..." I drown out the voice of the newscastor. There was something wrong something I couldn't pinpoint.

_artificial watermelon_

All of a sudden, it dawned on me. The first time my dad had hurt me. I was 6.

_*Flashback*_

_I was taking a bubble bath. Playing with my plastic Disney Cinderella set. The smell of watermelon wafted through the air. I giggled as I flipped Cinderella's carriage over and it floated covered in bubbles. Suddenly I heard the click of a lock and I was shocked to see my father walk in. "Daddy your not allowed to-" I started but stopped short when I saw his face was scrunched up in anger. The smell of beer on his breath mixed with the smell of watermelon was nauseating. "You disobeyed me you little bitch." He hissed angrily. "What did I do daddy!" I wailed confused. He didn't answer. Instead he stepped closer, and closer, until he was only inches away. Than he brought his hand up and grabbed a handful of my hair pulling it in the process. Than he pushed me down under water. In about 10 seconds he pulled me up again. Tears were streaming down my face. I was so confused. Than after waiting a few seconds he pushed me down again, this time waiting a longer time before pulling me up again. Than he punched me in the stomach causing me to sob. "Don't you DARE tell your mother about this." He hissed. I just nodded. Confused at why he had hurt me and overwhelmed with terrible emotions. "O-okay" I said when I had finally found my voice. My dad turned around and walked casually out of the room shutting the door behind him. Leaving me whimpering and crying, surrounded by princess toys._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Olivia? Livvy? Liv? You okay." Wen's concerned voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Ya fine." I said shakily not making I contact with him Ray nodded looking convinced, but Wen wasn't buying it.

"Hey dude. It's getting late I think we should head home." Wen said to Ray, then gave me a look.

"It's only 7:00!" I argued.

"We should really head home Olivia."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid this talk forever. I slowly followed him.

When we walked for about 2 blocks, Wen turned to me a questioning look on his face. "What was that?" He asked. "What was what?" I answered cheerily, trying to play dumb. "You totally zoned out, than you looked really upset when you came back to reality. What's up Olivia?" I didn't answer him. Instead I focussed on my ballet flats and walked ahead of him. Wen, with those long legs of his, easily caught up to me and grabbed my hand gently. "Livvy, is this about your dad?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and Wen immediately new. "Oh Livvy." He murmured softly enveloping me in a hug. Somehow, Wen just new. He knew exactly how to comfort me, make me feel safe, and make me happy. "You wanna stay over? Sydney's making spaghetti quesadillas." he said in a sing song voice. I giggled. Spaghetti quesadillas were Sydney's thing. At first I was hesitant to try them because come on, spagetti in quesadillas? But they were surprisingly; extremely delicious. "Okay." And he led me to his house.

Mo's POV

I paced in front of the door waiting for Scott. Where was he? It was already 7:05 and he hadn't arrived. I turned to look out the window and I could feel my mouth drop open. There was Scott. On a motorcycle. A MOTORCYCLE! He pulled off his helmet and smoothed out his hair. I rushed to the door fumbling with the lock for a second before yanking it open, than I ran out. "Hello Mo." Scott grinned. "Where the hell is your car." I hissed. "Sorry Mo. It was the only way I could get here in time." "In time! Your 5 minutes late!" I scolded. "Sorry." He apologized and tossed me a helmet. "If my dad sees this he will murder you." I mumbled staring down at the helmet in my hands. "Which is why you should get on quickly. So we can go." He said. I frowned stepping toward the motorcycle cautiously as if it would grow teeth and bite me. "C'mon" Scott said gently. I carefully put my helmet on, applauding my self for deciding against wearing a dress and instead choosing a pair of capris and a blouse. With Scott's help, I got onto the back of his bike. Taking a nervous shaky breath I wrapped my arms tightly around him. Than Scott slowly started. We turned a corner and Scott stopped, twisting slightly to look at me. "You scared?" He asked giving me a half smile. "A little." I admitted shakily. "Don't worry, it's a short drive. You'll be fine promise." He put his helmet back on and we were off. It was actually...awesome. I can't remember the last time I had done something so, well, thrilling. Scott was right. He came to a careful stop in a parking spot. I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked confused. "Well I wanted to take you somewhere that we wouldn't be attacked by crazy fans. It's a bit of a hike from here. He chuckled as I groaned. "Believe me it'll be worth it." So we hiked. The forest was beautiful, and despite how much I HATE to hike, I found I was enjoying myself talking and laughing with Scott. "We're here." Scott stepped through a few bushes me trailing behind him. I gasped. There was a amphitheater. Complete with seats and benches. On the stage there was a picnic basket. "I know it's cheesy but I really wanted this to be special and-" I shook my head. "It's perfect Scott he smiled and swung my hand up, bringing it towards him. Than he led me toward the stage. I was shocked at how much actual effort Scott had put into this. He had picked the most perfect spot. He had brought candles for the darkening night. He had even cut there sandwiches into dainty triangles. I didn't even know Scott was capable of being romantic. More or less it was the perfect night. At around 9:45, we blew out the candles and packed up, heading for home. I got on to his motorcycle (with much more bravery this time.) And we drove away. "That was actually a nice date! Thank you!" I said feigning surprise. He rolled his eyes laughing and was about to reply when he was interrupted. "Monu! Why are you home late? You said you'd be home from your date by 10:00. It's 10:10! Mohini is that a MOTORCYCLE!"

Shit.

Wen's POV

Me and Olivia were cuddled up on the couch in my room watching TV. Olivia was curled up under my arm her head on my chest her hands resting lightly on my stomach, her eyes were shut. I chuckled at her than kissed her forehead.

"Tired?"

"Mmm. No not at all Wen football is very interesting." She mumbled. I grinned, turned off the TV and got up from my spot on the couch and Olivia groaned. Forcing her eyes open, than rubbing them with her fists.

"It's getting late you should probably head home." Olivia pouted.

"I don't wanna. I'll call Gram to tell her I'm staying here."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure my dad and Sydney will be okay with it. They trust you."

She walked off to get her cellphone. I watched her leave and enter the hall to call her Gram. Ever since her dad had returned Olivia has been acting...different. She was less cheerful and less focused. Last band rehearsal she kept zoning out and missing all her cues. "Hey Livvy?" I said as she walked into the room. "Yeah Wen?" She asked while seating herself on my bed. I sat next to her. I hesitated a bit before I asked,

"Has your dad ever... to you...ya know h-has he ever..."

"Don't say it please." Olivia whispered interrupting me.

"S-so has he? I mean you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to but-"

Olivia shook her head no. "He hasn't. He tried, once. But he never actually did it." I sighed relieved. No way in hell was I ever letting Henry White touch Olivia. Never ever again.

Stella's POV

I was at Charlie's house for the rest of the night. Talking and laughing about pointless things, enjoying his company. Charlie by 10:00 pm we finally realized how hungry we were, and Charlie went down stairs to get us something to eat. When he left, I checked my phone. 58 new texts! Most of them were from Ray...I'd have to explain this to him. Then almost all of the other ones were from Mo and Olivia...Ugh. I'd have to deal with a lot of squealing and awing tomorrow. Then there was one text from...my eyes widened, I heard my self gasp. I dropped my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so here's chapter 2! This chapter didn't come as easily as the first one, so I apologize if it's a little choppy. Thanks to anyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. Even just taking your time to read this story means a lot to me. Again, the first 16 chapters are on CaitlynGeller4Ever's account if you want to read them.**

* * *

Stella's POV

I heard myself gasp and I dropped the phone. I just stared at my phone, lying on the floor. How? How was this possible? It didn't make any sense! "Stella?" I heard Charlie say. He was holding a microwave pizza in his hands. "Are you okay?" I just stared at him. "Stella?" He sat next to me. "I should go. It's getting late." I quickly got up grabbing my phone in the process. "Wait, it's pretty dark Stella. Besides, your not aloud to walk. I should drive you home." He got up too, the pizza totally forgotten. "I'll call my mom." I snapped. "Stella, what's wrong." He looked at me curiously. "NOTHING! Let it go Charlie!" I almost yelled in frustration, marching out of his room. Than slamming the door behind me. I rushed down the stairs, relieved that Charlie didn't follow me. I quickly pulled out my phone calling my mom. "Hello?" I heard my mom groggily answer the phone. "Mom? C-can you pick me up?" I asked. "Ugh. Stella, I'm tired. Ask Charlie to drive you home?"

"Mom. Please! I need you to drive me home!"

"Did

"No he did nothing. There's just something...I just...I need...Just please mom, come pick me up."

After a moment of silence her mom answered her. "Okay."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks mom!"

"Sure."

While I was waiting, I let my mind went back to that text. It was probably just some kid playing a stupid prank. I tried to reassure my self. But it still didn't add up. How would some kid...

Suddenly a car honked, and I saw my mom pull up in her Prius. I dashed outside and ran into the car, immediately wrapping my mom in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" I said in a breath, burying my face in my moms shoulder.

"Stella, what's going on?"

I looked up and saw her hair was disheveled and her glasses were perched crookedly on her nose. I then noticed she was still in pajamas.

"I'll tell you tomorrow mom. Just get some sleep. Okay?"

My mom thought about it for a moment. "Okay. She said finally said, than she backed out of Charlie's driveway. It was a quiet ride. My mom said nothing. Her eyes were entirely focussed on the road and her mouth was in a thin straight line. I tried not to think about that text message but I couldn't help it. All I could think about was the message. "We're here." My mom said breaking me out of my thoughts as she pulled into our garage. I got out of the car after her and immediately went up to my room. Once I got there I shut the door and locked it quickly, immediatly leaning against it. I took a shaky breath and looked at the message once again.

From: Unknown number

Stell-Bell! You need to help me! Please! I need help!

-Joey

Scott's POV

Mo's Baba was glaring at my bike angrily. "Is that a MOTORCYCLE!" He repeated, his voice shaking with anger. His glare turned to me and he started to march towards us, all my confidence dissipated. He was going to kill me. I think Mo sensed my fear or something because she was quickly trying to calm her baba down. "It wasn't as scary as I thought Baba! Scott was really careful and I wore a helmet! I'm fine I won't do it again!" He was still glaring at me his eyes burned into mine. "Sir, I would never do anything to hurt Mo. The place we went was only about 10 minutes away from here. "There were no busy streets and I didn't drive fast." I said hoping he could tell that I was telling the truth. Her Baba's glare softened. Only a little though. "Never." He growled. "Ever let me see you drive my daughter home on that-that thing again. Come inside Monu." He grabbed Mo's arm and started to pull her inside. Mo glanced back at me with a sorry look on her face and walked through the door behind her father. I sighed frustrated and pulled on my helmet. Mo's dad would never approve, as much as I hated to admit it. They were strict Hindu Bengali's and probably wanted Mo to marry a Hindu Bengali. I started my bike and headed home.

Charlie's POV

I stood there in my room after Stella left. I assumed following her would make it worse. That was so strange. One minute we were talking and laughing and the next she's totally freaked out and storms out of my room. Was it something I said? Why did I here her gasp and drop her phone? I sat on my bed and opened the box of pizza grabbing a slice. For someone who is considered 'America's heartthrob' I really am terrible with girls.

"Charles?" I turned and saw my mom standing there in a robe and slippers. Her hair was in curlers and she looked as if she just woke up. "I woke up to go to use the restroom and saw your light on." She was suddenly alert "Where is Stella? Did she leave." I nodded. "Yeah mom. Stella left." My mom sighed in relief visibly relaxing. "Good. I got worried. Now go to sleep Charles. It's late."

"Mom. It's only 10:30."

"Only? Your a teenager Charles you look exhuasted. You need your sleep."

"But-"

"No buts Charles. Go to bed."

I groaned and my mom walked out shutting the door behind her. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. When I turned off the light and lay down, I realized my mom was right. I did need sleep. It was an eventful day in my defense. I shut my eyes and drifted off.

Wen's POV

"So I called this meeting because we haven't been coming up with many new songs lately." Olivia said to the band. We were all in my barn. Georgie was out horseback riding with Sydney and my dad was working on something or another. Olivia continued "I was thinking we could try something different."

"Like what?" Stella finally spoke. She was really quiet this meeting which wasn't like her. Even her outfit was quiet. No logos, no bright colors, just a plain lavender t-shirt and jeans. "Like all of us chipping in on writing the songs. It would give our album more variety. Not to mention it'll be way easier if we all help." Livvy explained.

Stella nodded slowly and thoughtfully "I like it. It does seem like a good idea. Way more...efficient."

"I have a few song ideas." Mo added.

"Me too." Charlie finally spoke. He was more quiet than Stella this morning and I couldn't help but wonder if something had gone wrong between them. The rest of us had come to a silent agreement not to discuss the "Starlie" kiss. Let them tell us when there ready. But it already looks like there is trouble in paradise which is not a good thing. "So it's official then." I said wrapping my arm around Livvy. She put her head on my shoulder. The band nodded and slowly gathered there stuff to leave. Scott and Mo were the first ones out, than Charlie, than Stella. When they left Olivia lifted her head of my shoulder to look at me. "Hey did you notice something...off about Stella this morning?" I nodded. "Yeah something weird is going on. She barely said two words and she is usually the one who takes charge at these things. Maybe you should talk to her?" Livvy had a gift of calming people down and helping them relax. She was probably the best person to figure out what was up with Stella. "Yeah...maybe." I raised an eyebrow. "You sound hesitant. Why?"

"Maybe I shouldn't talk to Stella. I mean she seemed really conflicted and it really isn't good to rush these things. If we want the band to continue to be successful, we need Stella at her best."

"You have a point. But what if she needs our help?"

"If she needs our help she'll get it from us. Remember, we are talking about Stella Here. She isn't exactly helpless"

I smiled at my girlfriend. "You are amazing Livvy." I said, causing her to smile. "I know."

Stella's POV

"So you got an text from someone posing as Joey." My mom said for about the 10th time incredulously. I nodded. I couldn't believe it either someone was posing as my dead brother. What kind of sick person would want to mess with somebody's head like that? She shook her head. "I know. I don't know what to do mom."

"I would start by blocking all unknown numbers,"

"I did that already."

"and if you get ANY more messages from 'Joey' tell me or dad. It doesn't matter if it's a letter, or a email, or anything. Just be careful. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

I could tell my mom felt slightly better but I didn't. I felt like there were caterpillars in my stomach trying to crawl up to my throat. I had gotten a text signed from Joey. JOEY. My brother Joey. I know it's probably just some stupid kid that knew him, but I couldn't help but wonder. Why had they asked for help? How had they known that Stell-Bell was the nickname he used to call me by? And most importantly, why now?

Ray's POV

Stella hadn't answered to any of my text messages and I was seriously worried about her. I mean ever since the lemon-heads excepted me into there little friend group, me and Yamada were pretty close. I mean, she isn't as bad as I expected her to be. Anyway, I was worried about her and decided to go to extreme measures. I rang the Yamada's doorbell and one of the twins answered. Andy. Or was it Timmy? I can't really remember. "Hey Ray!" either Timmy or Andy said. "Hey can I come in?"

"Yeah sure. Stella is up in her room if you wanted to see her."

I thanked him and headed upstairs making my way to Stella's room. Once I got there I knocked and it was almost immediately opened by a tired Stella who didn't look like herself. "Hi." She said simply. Almost robotically. I scoffed. "Seriously? You don't answer any of my calls or reply to any of my texts and that's all I get? Hi?"

"Sorry." She answered in that same monotone voice. It was really starting to piss me off.

"Yet no explanation? I don't understand Stella. Did I do something?"

She sighed. "No. Really I'm sorry Ray. It's just, a lot has been going on and I really need some alone time to clear my head."

"Okay..."

"Really Ray. Please. I need time to think."

I turned around wordlessly making my way back down the stairs and out the door. What was that? Why would she need alone time to "think things over" and why wouldn't she tell me what was going on?

Unknown POV

"So you definitely want to do this?" I rolled my eyes. My partner had asked me this about 10 times already.

"Yes! In case you have forgotten, Stella Yamada and her stupid Lemonade Mouth have ruined. My. Life."

My partner hesitantly nodded.

"O-okay. Whatever you want."

I smiled. "Perfect." Than got up from the table we were sitting at in the crowded coffee shop and casually exited leaving my partner sitting there and staring into space. Let it sink in. They had time. I however had a very important package to pick up.


End file.
